The Brightest Darkness
by Deathnote9847
Summary: This is a story of one pony who has spent his entire life studying the creatures that only he can see. These unnatural "Echoes of Creation" rated T for advanced concepts of morality.


My name is White Darkness, and for as long as I can remember, I have been able to see the echoes of creation. They are life in its purest form; coming up from the shadows and down from the clouds. They have instilled fear in those who have been born with the ability to see them since Equestria's founding, and possibly even before. Consequently, I have made it my lifelong goal to see how much I can learn about these mysterious creatures, but before I tell you about these creatures, I must tell you about myself.

My name is White Darkness as I have already stated. I am a black earth pony with a pure white mane (yea super original name there Dad), and I have light almond brown irises in my eyes. I am large for a pony, but not freakishly so. Trying to keep myself in shape, yet still managing to let my condition degrade somehow, I am far more interested in reading books than exercising. I never really put down roots as I am always traveling from place to place in search of "Areas of Activity", but that relates back to the creatures.

Looking into the face of a creature that couldn't possibly exist. This was both my earliest memory, and the beginning of my fascination. These things, these "Echoes of Creation" as I have begun to call them, have been around for millennia yet there have only been a few reports of beings like me who are able to see them so documentation is scarce. There seems to be times and places where they can bleed into our world to be seen by all and vice versa. Just as I can see them constantly, they can see me as well. This intrigues me as it appears that they can not see ponies normally much like ponies can not see them. I often wonder if they also have beings that can see and be seen by both sides consistently (self note: Find a settlement of the Echoes that contains a library. Then research their history for examples.). I have grown to believe over the course of my research that beings like me are born during energy surges where energy is equalizing over the two different levels that our races occupy; creating a flux that traps the said being between the two levels with two hooves in each...

I stopped writing as the train pulled into the station.  
_

"Ponyville Station! All off the train!" the conductor called over the magically enhanced megaphone.

I had decided come to Ponyville on rumors that during Nightmare Night you could see ghosts in the forest known as Everfree. While these rumors usually led nowhere, they occasionally led me to discover new settlements of the Echoes.

Looking around, I am immediately assaulted by a pink blur.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name cuz I don't know it and that means you new and I just love meeting new ponies! In fact I should throw you a party! Because I throw all new ponies parties when they get to town!" Says the pink blur, now identified as Pinkie Pie, in Equestrian so rapid I doubt she paused for breath during that whole rant. I look around hesitantly before answering.

"My name is White Darkness, I am here on a study expedition." I say in a quiet, yet projecting voice.

"Ohhh! you like studying? I have a friend who loves to study. I mean she is the librarian for Celestia's sake! You and her would get along awesome, but about that party, will you come if I throw one? Pretty Please." This Pinkie Pie asks with the biggest eyes I had ever seen (which is ridiculous because I saw this one Echo whose eyes took up half of their face).

"I guess I could come," I reply somewhat hesitantly, "but you will need to give me a time and place so I won't just be wandering aimlessly looking for it."

"Okie dokie lokie!" She says happily bouncing up and down, "It will be at Sugarcube Corner at eight. It's the big building made of pastry, you can't miss it. So see you there!" and with that she shoots off like a freaking bullet to Celestia knows where.

I continue down the street wondering what the hell just happened...

_**A/n This is a teaser from a new story project I am working on! It is called "The Brightest Darkness", and will be a deep harrowing tale of moral ambiguities (read comedy with way too much dialog). I hope you guys will read this and enjoy it as much as I do!**_


End file.
